No More Fairytale Pirates
by Katalystic Dreams
Summary: Jack Sparrow's daughter, a curse brought back, and an un dead crew. Melody Sparrow and Jack Aubery's adventures across the seas... and the tragic and shocking beginning and end. PLZ R&R!
1. She's A pirate?

Full summary: Jack Sparrow's daughter, fallen to the same path he did as a pirate... only she's not quite human. Along one of her voyages across the Carribean sea, her father takes over her ship, taking her crew... and her rum. When another man by the name of Jack comes along on his ship, sending his men aboard to take the treasures from the "abandoned" ship, he discovers the captain to be Jack Sparrow's daughter. After a short argument of sort, he offers to take her on board his ship. Little by little, they find that they are attracted to each other. Two things stand in their way- her being a demon, and him being an un- dead... and she is arranged to marry Will Turner. (I killed the Elizabeth and Will relation here...) Will she be able so save the love between her and Jack Aubery before the demon takes over her body?

AN: No, I have not decided whether this takes place after Pirates of the Carribean 1, or after Pirates of the Carribean 2. You decide! Anyway, first fic that I'm posting, and I hope you like. (I'm telling you right now, my detail is lacking...) Please be nice with reviews:) Thanks! . Blu

"**No More Fairytale Pirates"**

CHAPTER ONE: She's... a Pirate?

"God damn, Jack Sparrow..." A female's voice growled.

She was around 18 and she was pretty... and was looking quite angry about something. She threw her long dark brown hair over her shoulder and her blue eyes glistened in the sunlight. An old age scar lay over her left eye.

Another morning at sea on her ship- The Blood Demon. She was the only one on the ship. Her "loyal crew" had fled in fear of Jack Sparrow a few hours ago. He had taken most of her prized possessions... and rum.

The Demon stayed put in the waves of the cold ocean. Its anchor lay at the bottom.

Another ship was at sea that day. It definitely wasn't a navy ship, but another pirate ship instead. Its flag was the usual crossbones, except the skull had fangs. His ship was named Soul Eater. Aboard this ship was a different Jack. Captain Jack Aubery. The wind filled the ships sails as it edged closer to the Blood Demon.

The captain was a tall man, short dirty blonde hair, and golden coloured eyes. He couldn't be more than 20 years of age.

The crew was on the deck scurrying about. The captain was at the helm of the ship steering to the other ship.

The girl stretched.

"Well, Mel... You've done it again... lost your pride of being captain, and of being a pirate..." She sighed and saw the other ship approaching.

"Oh boy..." And following just as Jack Sparrow would, she hid.

The ship came along side of the other and his men jumped on board, pistols and swords drawn.

"Alright, lads... search the ship for loot and bring it aboard, then take the ship." The captain's voice rang out. It was deep, and rang like thunder.

The men started to search the ship for people and anything valuable. Soon the captain soon came on board. He was dressed in black pants with a loose button- down shirt, and a black bandana on his head. He climbed on board the other ship, his boots meeting the wooden deck with a thud.

"Take whatever you can!" He commanded again.

His eyes blue eyes gazed around the ship as his men started taking barrels of gun powder, cannon balls, and whatever else they could find. A few of them were sniffing around for more valuable stuff. He, on the other hand, walked about the deck with his pistol drawn.

The girl growled. "Oh dammit..." She thought. "I'm not going to let this happen again..."

With that, she stepped out from behind the boxes and wood that she was hiding behind. She wore a very tight white button down shirt that had only three buttons done near the top, just enough to cover her chest. For pants she wore black bells. A belt was around her waist that she took her two silver pistols from. She fired , and shot a few men down. "Off my ship!" She yelled. _That_ was Melody.

Aubery spun around and pointed his pistol right at her head.

Melody grinned without a bit of fear of his pistol pointing at her. He could pull the trigger in a second, but this didn't make her shake in fear like most would. But then again, she wasn't just any ordinary girl after all.

"Well, well, well... what do we have here?" He said, taking a few steps forward. "A stow away? Or maybe a left behind?" His lips curled into a smirk.

Melody frowned. "I happen to be captain of this ship, The Blood Demon. Now, if you don't mind getting off, I would enjoy that. I've had enough visitors today... Especially the one from my father..." She paused still keeping her gun pointed at him. "His name is Jack Sparrow."

Aubery lowered his gun a bit. "Jack... Sparrow? _Thee _Jack Sparrow?" He looked surprised. It had been forever since he had heard that name. His men were still taking a few things on board his ship, just barrels.

Melody grinned. "Yup." She shot one of Aubery's men in the hand as he was sneaking a barrel of rum.

"That's my rum..." She growled.

Jack holstered his gun and looked back at his men. "Leave the rum."

Aubery's men looked at him like he had gone mad.

"You heard me!"

They jumped and scurried back to his ship, waiting for him to finish his conversation with the young pirate- lady.

He looked back at her and smiled a bit.

"What?" She said getting impatient with this man. "Get off my ship, will ya! Either that or get a bullet through your head!"

Melody raised her gun higher, pointing to Jack's skull. She walked a bit closer, staring him down with her piercing blue eyes.

His smile grew into a smirk.

"Go ahead..." He whispered stepping closer to her gun. "Do it..." His eyes were half closed as he felt the cold tip of her barrel touch his face. He reached his hand up to her gun, and put it on his forehead.

Melody raised an eyebrow. "You're asking for death..." But something didn't seem quite right about him.

She shot.

AN: Good for a first chapter? Please give reviews, and I am welcoming constructive criticism.


	2. Learning to Love One of Another Kind

AN: Thanks for the review! I love you! Oh yeah, I'm putting a warning for this chapter... !HIGH SEXUAL CONTENT! Lol. Well, there's your warning, if you didn't read it, you're in a bit of trouble.

"**No More Fairytale Pirates"**

CHAPTER TWO: Learning to Love One of Another Kind

The bullet hit him right in the center of his forehead. His head snapped back and he stumbled backward a bit. He kept standing, and he moved his head back so that she could see. There was a huge hole in his head and he was still alive. His eyes were still half closed as he stared at her.

"I asked for death... but you couldn't give it to me..." His wound started to heal, pushing the bullet out of his skull.

She gasped in shock, but then she grinned. "You're one of the un- dead..."

"You have no idea..." Jack breathed. He smiled as he reached into his pocket and pulled out of a small gold coin with a skull on it. A piece of cursed Aztec gold.

"Oh, bogy..." Melody whispered sounding like her father now. She lowered her gun backing off, looking a bit frightened.

"Now that we have that settled..." He slipped the coin back into his pocket. "Would you like to come on board? Maybe have a drink with me?" He bowed slightly at the waist. "We are heading for Tortuga to get some supplies. My men could take your ship there as well if you wish." He straightened up.

Melody thought about this for a moment. She didn't even know the mans name... and yet she agreed. She nodded. "Right. I accept your offer." She paused. "Now, what's your name?"

He chuckled. "Jack... Jack Aubery." He reached out his hand for a handshake. "And your name?"

She smiled and shook his hand. "Melody Sparrow."

He brought her hand to his lips and kissed the back of it. "Melody Sparrow? Did Jack... get serious?" He let her hand go, smiling a bit and walked back to his ship.

Melody laughed at this. "I'm adopted... he could never get a girl no matter how hard he tried."

"I was going to say, the only thing Jack is serious about is money–" He offered her his other hand to help pull her aboard.

"– And rum." She laughed a bit more, and took his other hand as she climbed on board of his ship.

Aubery chuckled. He turned. "Mr. Tooly!" He yelled to the man at the helm.

"Aye, Captain!" The chubby man answered.

Jack looked back at her and smirked. His golden eyes looked her over. "Did you want me to take your ship with us?"

She nodded. "Yes, if you don't mind."

Jack nodded. "Lads, we're taking the other ship with us... set up the tow lines. Mr. Tooly, take me to Tortuga." He turned to the rest of his men on board. "Raise the sails!" He yelled at them.

The white sails were raised. Jack walked to his cabin at the back of the ship. Slowly he leaned against the wall, and watched his men work.

Melody walked over to him looking at the wooden paneling under her feet. "You're lucky you still have a crew. My crew fled and jumped ship when they heard "The Famous Jack Sparrow" was around. Those that were loyal to me stayed, and Jack killed them." She said sadly.

"Why would he do something like that?" His eyes were fixed on his men. They attached the tow lines to Melody's ship and the sails were up, and they started their journey back to port.

"I don't know... crazy father..." She sighed and walked towards the helm of the ship.

"Yeah, he can go pretty nuts sometimes." Jack watched her now that his men were done.

"Yeah..." Melody whispered. She stared at the ocean's waves as the ship went over them. She sighed. "Why father? What were you looking for?"

Jack sighed as well. He turned around, opening the door to his cabin. "Come, time for a drink." A small smirk came across his face and motioned for her to go first.

Melody looked towards him. She walked over to were he was standing. She stopped and looked at him, and then continued to walk into the cabin.

"Come on, lighten up a bit... what's done is done." Like he could even say that.

Melody's eyes looked around the room. There was a big table in the middle and a raven sat on the top of his chair. There were 3 bottles of rum on the table but there was more laying around in the storage below deck. There was a loaf of bread next to the rum.

Jack pulled out a chair for her, then he sat down in his own.

Melody walked to the table and sat in the chair. It was an old wooden one. It creaked as she sat in it. "I'm like my father, I don't let things go that easily. I'm willing to chase after things till I die..." She said.

"Yeah, I knew Jack was stubborn. Now I know why he would adopt you." He chuckled a bit and tossed a piece of bread from the table to behind him and the bird caught it. "He's a good man though. Even if you don't understand him all the time. He does everything for a good reason." He said, pouring them each a glass of rum.

"Yeah, he's a good guy. I know in that hollow head of his, there's some good in him." She picked up her glass and took a sip of the rum.

"That's true." Jack said with a chuckle. He took a swig of his drink and sighed.

Melody looked up at him for a few seconds. "Do you know my father?" She asked.

Jack smiled. "No. Never met the man. I've just heard stories."

She quirked an eyebrow. "Stories?"

Jack nodded. "Yeah... some very strange ones too..." He laughed. Melody laughed as well.

"Oh dear! I'm afraid to even ask about them!" She joked.

The laughing slowed to a stop. Jack hadn't laughed like that in ages. He smiled and watched Melody as she took another sip of her rum. She put the glass down, and looked at him. Her blue eyes got caught in his gold ones. Her eyes followed his as he slowly got up and walked over to her. He stopped at the side of her chair, putting his hands on the arm rests. Jack leaned down, and their lips met.

Melody's eyes widened in shock, but closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. He moved his lips against hers roughly. She whimpered. Her hands clenched into fists. Jack smiled under her lips. He moved his hands to her rubbing her sides gently. His hands eventually slipped under her tight shirt, moving closer to her breasts. Melody gave a sort of a muffled moan. She constricted her arms around him. He moved his mouth down to her neck and bit down gently, licking the spot he bit. She gasped loudly, leaning her head back. He grabbed the other side of her neck with his hand and his other hand went lower and grasped under her butt. He bit down on her neck and licked lower until he came to the top of her chest.

"Oh god..." Melody moaned. She moved her hand to his hand that was on her butt.

He smiled a bit. "God has nothing to do with it..." He squeezed her butt again, and lifted her up off her chair. He took her to the back of his room, and pressed her against the window.

Melody moaned, bringing her lips back up to his. He kissed her hard and let her neck go, moving his free hand down to her chest and giving her breasts a light squeeze. She groaned, trying not to scream.

Jack smirked at her and pulled her back a bit, grabbing her butt again. Quickly her pulled her away from the window and threw her against the wooden wall. He smirked a bit and licked her neck, and bit down a little harder than last time, leaving teeth marks. His hand caressed her side and the other gripped her butt.

"Oh... Jack..." She breathed.

He smiled a bit. "Yes?" He whispered, teasing her.

She gasped and pushed him back a bit. "I- I can't do this Jack..." She whispered sadly.

A surprised look came across his face. "Can't? But..." He didn't really understand.

"I'm... promised to someone else..."

Jack sighed and let her go, slowly. "Alright..." He said and nodded. With a tight grip, he straightened out his shirt. He kept his gaze to the ground. He turned and walked back to the table, grabbing his glass taking a drink.

"I'm sorry. I should have told you earlier..." She whispered. "I HATE HIM!" She cried out, falling to her knees. Tears dripped from her eyes.

He looked back at her as she made him jump with her sudden outburst. He sighed. "You shouldn't have promised him anything... and don't take any of his promises, he won't keep them." Aubery held out his arm and his black raven jumped over and latched on.

"I know, but it wasn't my desision to marry William..." She whispered.

He looked back surprised yet again. "William... Turner!" He said astounded. The raven looked at Melody with an evil gaze.

"Yes." She whimpered. With that she got up and ran over to him and hugged him tight. She cried into his chest. "Even though I'm promised to him, I don't want to marry him! To tell you the truth, Jack..." Melody paused, and lifted her face to look at him. Her cheek stained with tears. "I could love you more than I could ever love William."

He wrapped his arms that wasn't being occupied by his bird around her. The raven stared at him with it's black eyes. "He's more honorable than I am... and deffinatly more clean." He laughed a bit, but sighed at his attempt to make her feel better.

"I don't care! I love _you_, Jack!"

He didn't know what to say. But he said the only thing that he could say. "I love you too, Melody..." He sighed again and rested his head on top of hers, taking in her scent. He rubbed her back. His bird flew off his other arm and wrapped it around her as well.

Melody curled herself in his arms crying. There was no way he would accept her though... not for what she's been through and done. It was bad, even for a pirate...

AN: So, there you go! SECOND CHAPTER! VICTORY! Anyway, how'd ya like it? To mushy, making Melody too much of a Mary Sue? Keep the reviews coming, I enjoy them. THANKS! Oh yeah, another note... this was originally a roleplay that my friend and I did. It turned out nice in story format... BE PROUD OF ME! jk. ;)


	3. The True Demon

AN: YAY! REVIEWS! Thanks guys. Okay, this chapter is one of my favorites, I'm just telling you now, I got really creative with this one.

"**No More Fairytale Pirates"**

CHAPTER THREE: The True Demon

Jack looked outside and it was dark. A lot of time had passed since they first met. He smiled a little and rubbed Melody's back some more. She was still crying. He could understand why... having to marry the man she hated. "Come on... you could use some rest."

She nodded as she looked at him. Her eyes were red from tears and dark circles had formed under her eyes from her lack of sleep. Three days she had gone without rest.

"Here, you can sleep in my room." Jack got up, letting his bird off his shoulder back onto the back of his chair. He walked over to the wall and kicked it. A bed folded out. Blankets and pillows squished up. "It ain't much..." He laughed a bit and started fluffing the pillows.

Melody smiled at him. "And where are you going to sleep?"

"I don't sleep much anymore. It's been three weeks since the last time I slept." He smirked and began fluffing the sheets.

She looked at him shocked. "Oh come on! Now _you _need some sleep too!" She scolded.

"When you're dead... sleep is the last thing on your mind." He saw some light come in from outside through the window- the moon. He backed off a bit and left the bed as it was. "Here... get some rest."

Melody sighed and laid down pulling him down on her. "Please?" She yanked on the sleeve of his shirt.

Jack sighed and nodded. "Fine. I'll lay here... but don't expect me to sleep." With a smile he moved off of her and laid next to her. He smirked at her. He stared into her eyes.

Melody rolled her eyes. "Well, I'm gonna sleep. I'm bushed..." She yawned, turning over looking out the window. She looked across the black water.

"Well then, go ahead." He shut his eyes and sighed, folding his arm over her.

She nodded and turned around to him. "I'll see you in the morning then?"

"Possibly. I might be outside, but yeah, you'll see me." He opened one of his golden eyes to look at her.

Melody smiled. She leaned forward and kissed his lips gently. "Goodnight."

He smiled as well and kissed her back. "Good night..." He whispered as his eye shut.

SCENE SKIP: MIDDLE OF THE NIGHT

Melody was awoken by a dream. Her eyes opened and she was wrapped securely in Jack's arms. He was still asleep. She sat up on her elbows looking outside... but something didn't seem right. She looked questioned, crawled over Jack, and slowly got out of the creaky bed, trying not to make a sound. She stood on the floor, and walked up to the deck. She opened the door that led outside, went outside and closed it behind herself. It was breezier outside than before. She walked to the front end of his ship. "What the hell? The air is... thick..." She whispered. For a good five minutes, she stood there staring at the ocean's waves. After a while, nothing out here was of interest to her. She sighed ans turned to go back inside. A scream escaped her lips as she met a pair of glowing yellow eyes.

Jack woke up instantly hearing the scream. "What the devil!" He nearly yelled waking up. He shook off his sleepiness and grabbed his pistol which he had put on the table earlier, and ran to the deck. There he found Melody. "What the hell's going on here!"

Melody was being held by her arms from behind her by a man. She couldn't see his face because it was shrouded by a hood. She struggled against his grip as a knife came to her throat from another man standing next to her. "Now... Melody the Angel of Death... I've caught you. This is going to be fun torturing you when you can't do a thing." The man holding her arms whispered in her ear with an evil voice which sent a chill down her spine. Another man appeared, turning her around and ripping down the back of her shirt, and taking out a whip. He raised the whip above his head and started slashing her across her back. She screamed a cry of pain as he hit her again and again.

Jack looked around shocked and a bit confused. "What the hell are you idiots doing on my ship!" He yelled. He looked at the man with the whip and pointed his gun at him. "Trust me... don't do that. Now someone explain!" He looked at the man with the knife.

The man with the whip continued to beat the helpless Melody. Her cries of pain began to hurt Jack's ears. He hated the sound... and he hated the sight of her getting hurt so badly. She screamed louder as she was whipped more. Crimson blood began to run down her back. Her legs couldn't hold her, and she fell free from the men beating her. She fell to her hands and knees coughing up blood.

"HEY!" Jack screamed, firing his pistol at the man with the whip. He hit the man square between the eyes with that shot. He tossed his pistol to the side shoving his way to Melody's side, kneeling next to her.

"Dammit..." She whispered, coughing up more blood. What the hell was going on?

Jack wanted so badly to wrap his arms around her, but didn't. He'd cause her more pain then she was already in. "Explain yourselves- NOW!" He looked at the men standing around them.

The men smirked and all drew their pistols. (There's about 40 of them...)

"Jack... get out of here..." Melody managed to whisper. Her head hung low.

The stench of Melody's blood got to him. His face cringed painfully just looking at the whip gashes on her back. "Don't think so." Jack whispered. "I'm giving you guys one last chance- EXPLAIN YOURSELVES!" He demanded as he stood up and stared down the men. Lucky for him, he was immortal... he really couldn't say the same for her though.

They shot all at once.

Melody's eyes went wide as 3 bullets hit her directly in her chest. For that moment time stood still. Her entire life flashed before her eyes. Time went back to it's normal pace, and she fell to the deck, bleeding.

The ones ripped through Jack's body, but nothing happened. They just ripped through his clothes, nothing else. "MELODY!" He turned and fell to his knees on the deck next to her. He grabbed her by her waist.

Her eyes stared into his. A tear dripped down her face. She knew something like this would happen. She slowly reached her hand to his face and gave a weak smile. She couldn't let her eyes close... not yet.

His anger started to grow. He wanted answers, but he knew he probably wouldn't get them. "God..." He reached out his hand and touched her cheek. A tear slowly fell from his eye and onto the cold wooden deck.

"I'm... so sorry Jack... this was... my fault..." She whispered. Tears fell from her eyes down her face and mixed with her blood. She wanted to pull him down and kiss him one last time.

"No, no... it's not yours, it's mine." Jack whispered. He leaned down and kissed her lips, a gentle kiss. He whimpered a bit as another tear fell from his eyes.

The pain got worse in her chest so that she could barely breathe. "Don't blame yourself... please." Melody whispered, trying to get everything out of their last kiss. "I... love you, Jack..." Her eyes shut.

"I love you too, Melody." He said between sobs. He kissed her again and sighed painfully. He didn't care if the men around them were watching, he wanted them to... he wanted them to see what they destroyed.

Her heartbeat slowed to a stop... but it began to beat again. It could be heard by all the men. They trembled in a bit of fear as a sickening dark aura filled the air around Melody.

"That's it... I can't stand it." Her once faint whispers turned into angry growls. Her eyes shot open, but they weren't their regular blue... they were crimson red, lusting for blood... almost demonic.

Jack looked down at her again. "Mel?" He whispered. Tears had finally stopped falling from his eyes.

Melody slowly stood.

The men looked shocked dropping their pistols.

"How DARE you!" She screamed. She took her two pistols from her belt and shot in every direction, hitting the men one by one. Within less than a minute all the men had been shot and killed. Blood spattered on the deck and on her face. Her eyes went back to normal, and she collapsed with exhaustion.

Jack shuddered as he stood up and looked around at all the dead bodies. "Holy..." He couldn't believe it, but it was right there before his very eyes. The blood spattered on him, but he was used to it. He looked down at Melody and quickly scooped her up, carrying her into his room. He kicked open his door

Melody's eyes opened a bit to see Jack carrying her. "Jack..." She whispered, out of breath.

He kicked open his door. "Don't worry. You'll be fine..." He looked down at her with a soft smile. "I've never seen anything like that before..." He whispered laying her down on his bed.

She smiled. "There's a reason why the call me Melody the Angel of Death, you know." She managed to laugh a bit.

He laughed a bit as well but then went back to his serious self. "Did the bullets go through?" If not, he had a way to get them out... but she wouldn't like it too well.

She nodded. "I'm afraid so..." She had no idea how she was living like this. "Don't forget about the whip gashes on my back."

"I haven't..." Jack quickly reached to the left side of his bed and grabbed a small box. It was filled with bandages and various medications. "Did any of them get your lungs? Anything bleeding inside that shouldn't be?" He hated to admit it, but he was a doctor.

"No." Melody answered watching him. She sighed. "Jack..."

"Yeah, Mel?" He said grabbing a bandage wrap and a vial of something.

"Thank you... for staying with me." She whispered smiling at him.

"Hey, no problem." He sat her up slowly and wrapped up her back in medicated bandages. It would sting for a while, but it would heal faster.

She sighed as he did so. "I owe you so much."

"You don't owe me anything." Jack said laying her back down. He didn't even give a second thought when he ripped the rest of her shirt off. He sighed and pressed his fingers around the three holes in her chest, seeing if they would gush blood. If they did, he'd have a problem. But luckily, they didn't.

Melody smiled and shook her head. "Of course I owe you... you've done too much."

"I've done no more or no less for you. You don't owe me a darn thing." He smiled a bit and grabbed a few more bandages, wrapping them around her wounds. By the time he was done, her whole torso was covered in bandages. An entire shirt made from them.

She sighed as she gave up. "Fine. You win."

Jack laughed a bit and nodded. "Dang straight I do, love..." He leaned down and kissed her forehead gently. "Now, you rest... it's the only way you're gonna heal." He sighed a bit and put everything back in the box.

Melody laid back down on his bed. "Why must you worry?"

Jack chuckled as he put the box back under the bed. "Because I love you..." He stood up. "Now, to take out the trash." He opened the door, the moonlight flooded his room. His body changed from flesh to old bones and torn clothes. He looked back at her and sighed. Everything on his face was gone. His eyes were still there, but the life from them was gone. He walked outside closing the door behind him.

Melody watched sadly as he went outside. She sighed as she looked up at the ceiling. "Do I... seriously love him?" She thought. She wondered what she had said before she had almost died... she was wondering if it was true. Either that, or she just said it because she thought it was the last time she would've seen him...

Jack walked over to the dead bodies on the deck and sighed. "Okay gents... I hope you enjoyed your stay." He chuckled a bit and started tossing them over board.

She looked at her hand and saw a few specks of blood on it. She moved her hand to her lips and licked the crimson blood from her hand away. "It is... just as I thought... the demon inside me... is trying to kill me..." Melody whispered. She couldn't let Jack find out anymore about her that he already knew. She couldn't let him find out about the demon...

AN: So, you like? Bit too damsel in distress? Whateva! Review please! I may not update for a while cause I'm juggling work, a script for a movie, and some new songs. So please, give me some reviews, I really love them! THANKS! I'll get chapter 4 up as soon as possible! DON'T KILL ME!


End file.
